


Severus and Teddy's Excellent Proposal

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Healer Harry Potter, Kid Fic, M/M, Secret Snarry Swap 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Severus is planning on sweeping Harry off and proposing to him under a full moon, at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. Things don't work out quite the way Severus planned. Thanks to the prompter for the lovely prompt!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 21
Kudos: 430
Collections: Secret Snarry Swap19





	Severus and Teddy's Excellent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta! ♥
> 
> Prompt No. 41 from goddess47: Harry is taking care of Teddy for the holidays, Severus had other plans.

Severus Snape took one last look around the gloomy front room of his childhood home. No warm remembrances played out in his mind; no feeling of regret arose in him knowing this was the last time he would ever stand in this domicile. The house at Spinner's End did not hold many positive memories for Severus, with the exception of the small camouflaged shed which used to stand in the back garden, where his mother had taught him magic and shared her love of potion making. 

Patting in the pocket of his robes the box which held the Prince bonding rings, Severus turned his back on the room and moved down the short hallway towards the  
front door. Tomorrow this house would be razed to the ground and on the site a Muggle housing development would be built. Severus hoped the new inhabitants of this land would create homes where happiness would be able to flourish and wipe out the sorrow of the past. A new start for the future occupants. 

Severus gently closed the creaky old door behind him and walked away without looking back. Through a break in the clouds, the pink and lavender hues of the rising sun painted the sky in front of him, but Severus was oblivious to the beauty as he walked up the hill towards the play park halfway between his house and the old Evans place. One swing, swaying gently on a rusted chain, was all that was left of the swing set Lily had loved to soar on. The park had been allowed to fall into a deplorable state of disrepair, not that there were any children left in the neighborhood to miss it. Severus felt a moment of sadness as he surveyed the place where, so many lifetimes ago, he had befriended a little witch named Lily. His feet led him over to the tree near the broken slide seemingly of their own volition, while his fingers unerringly found the small spot on the trunk the two of them had scratched their initials into. They had sworn to always remain friends and Severus hoped Lily was watching over him and Harry. 

He stayed in the park for longer than he'd planned, until a warm breeze came up, stirring the hair around his face and Severus thought he could almost smell the fragrance of lily-of-the-valley. It was gone before he could take a second whiff and he decided he'd rather believe it was Lily smiling down on them. A new start, a new hope for a contented life with the man who'd managed to breach the walls around his heart. 

Severus turned on his heel and Apparated to the front gates of their new house. While he could have Apparated directly into the entry, Severus loved the peaceful walk along a flagstone path, taking in the crisp morning air with a hint of snow, up to the front door. The house was large, although not palatial like Malfoy Manor, but every bit as elegant with its light-colored rock and stately chimneys. It was a place both he and Harry had agreed would be ideal for them to begin their lives together. The potions lab was immense and the main floor office big enough for them to share without stumbling over each other. The manicured grounds boasted a large garden and several green houses for Severus' more delicate potions ingredients. 

Warmth, the scent of cinnamon, and the incessant wailing of a child greeted him as Severus opened the front door. Grimacing at the shrill noise, Severus hung up his cloak before following the distressed sound into the family sitting room, where they had set up a corner for Harry's godson, Teddy, to use. He stopped in the doorway, taking in Harry's slightly panicked expression, as well as Teddy's tear-stained face and bright red hair. Harry held the four-year-old on his lap, rocking the seemingly inconsolable child side to side as he made shushing sounds, one hand rubbing the small back. 

"Did something happen at nursery?" Severus asked quietly, trying to come up with an explanation as to why Teddy was here this early in the day and not at Grimmauld Place.

"No, yesterday was the last day of school for the term," Harry told him softly as Teddy's wails quieted to hiccupping sobs. "Andromeda came down ill early this morning and had to be taken to St. Mungo's. One of the house-elves came to get me just after you left."

Disappointment surged through Severus and he fought to keep any trace of the emotion off his face. Harry had been excited about Severus' _surprise_ tonight but taking care of his godson took precedence, as it should, but it didn't mean Severus had to like it. Severus had not attempted to engage with the child when he and Harry had begun to date, nor when they moved in together a year ago, Harry always took care of Teddy's needs himself. Severus didn't want to interfere with the bond Harry had formed with his godson, knowing how important it was to the man in front of him. 

Harry lifted his face for a kiss and Severus indulged him, taking a moment to nibble along Harry's full bottom lip, before straightening. Anxious green eyes beseeched him to understand and Severus gave Harry a tight nod before sitting down beside him on the couch. Harry immediately sank into his side as Teddy yawned sleepily and snuggled into Harry's shoulder.

"Do the healers have any idea what is wrong with Andromeda?" 

Harry shook his head, a frown creasing his forehead. "They didn't know, other than it seems to be some type of infection, and should be running tests to see if they could isolate the virus."

Severus blinked at the worried tone. Harry had just completed a Mastery in Healing, with subspecialties in pediatrics and viral diseases, and it didn't make sense that he was here instead of at St. Mungo's. "I would think someone with your expertise would be of assistance to the healers at St. Mungo's," he said carefully.

"Teddy needed me." Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at Severus. "Molly is visiting Bill and Fleur, so there was no one else to leave him with."

Severus narrowed his eyes. While it was true he'd never cultivated a closer relationship with Teddy, he was certainly competent enough to mind the child. Turning toward Harry, Severus slid his arms around the now sleeping child and gently lifted him away from Harry.

"Go to St. Mungo's, Harry. Your help is sure to speed her recovery along." Severus settled back. 

Harry's eyes were warm as he met Severus'. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Severus glared at him. "I believe I can manage one four-year-old, Potter, especially as Kreacher is here to feed us."

Kissing him hard, Harry stopped long enough to grab his cloak and Summon his bag before disappearing into the Floo. Severus pushed the mild trepidation he felt away as he watched the flames return to orange and squelched thoughts of casting a sleeping charm on Teddy. He settled back into the couch and was preparing to silently Summon a book from his desk when Severus felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked down to see Teddy staring up at him, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'm almost five."

Severus kept his expression serious. "If I remember correctly, your birthday is four months away, Edward."

"That's almost," Teddy told him, slowly sitting up straighter but still leaning against Severus. "Is Granny gonna be alright?"

Hesitating for only a second, Severus nodded. "Your uncle Harry will make sure she is fine."

"Okay." Teddy accepted Severus' word without question, still looking into Severus' face. "Do you like me? Un'ca Harry says you do but you never say anything to me."

Swiftly squashing the desire to squirm, Severus kept his face expressionless. "I do not dislike you, Mr. Lupin. Perhaps if we become better acquainted – spend more time together - we will find we get on just fine."

Teddy slowly nodded his head, his hair changing to blue. "Good, 'cause Un'ca Harry says we should like each other, Mr. Heart."

"Mr. Heart?" Severus was perplexed.

Teddy giggled. "Un'ca Harry says you are his Heart. Isn't that was your name?"

Severus allowed his lips to curve upward as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Perhaps he had misjudged his past lack of interaction with the child; Merlin knew he'd forgotten how utterly honest they could be. 

"You may call me Uncle Severus, and I," Severus looked Teddy up and down, "will call you Edward, as that is the name you were given: Edward Remus Lupin." 

Teddy scrunched up his face for a moment, considering, before he smiled and nodded. "Okay, Un-cle Sev-er-us!" His words were carefully enunciated. 

Severus gave a nod of approval. "Now, what is it you would normally do with your Uncle Harry when you are with him?"

Teddy's face fell and his eyes descended to his lap. "Unca Harry was supposed to take me shoppin' today to get a Chris'mas present for Granny." He looked up at Severus with solemn eyes, hair turning a deep blue, "I won't have anything to give her."

Alarmed at the unshed tears he could see, Severus thought quickly and then Summoned a catalog from his desk. "I believe I may have a solution." Opening the catalog, Severus thumbed passed the section devoted to men's clothing to the pages featuring women's things and set it in Teddy's lap. "Shall we look through this and see if there is anything you believe your grandmother would like for a gift?"

"Oh, yes," Teddy breathed, tracing a brightly coloured scarf with his fingertip.

An hour and a half later, Teddy had chosen gifts for everyone on his list, including Kreacher, to Severus' surprise. After some debate, they decided to order the items wrapped and delivered by house-elf as soon as possible. Severus wrote up the order, slipping in several presents for Teddy and Harry, before listing his Gringotts vault number for payment. Following the instructions in the catalog, Teddy called for the store's house-elf, Ebby, and handed her the completed order.

"Oh!" Teddy exclaimed just after Ebby had popped out and ran up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Severus Banished the catalog back to his desk with a frown as he listened to Teddy thunder down the hall upstairs and then back down the stairs one step at a time, hand firmly gripping the rail. The other hand was a tight fist which Teddy held out in front of him as he ran back into the sitting room.

"Unca—Un-cle Severus! I forgot to get my 'lowance money before the house-elf left!" Teddy said in a rush, his hair flashing pink.

Unexpectedly Teddy thrust his clenched hand into Severus' lap, and it was all Severus could do not to jump. Teddy opened his fingers and Severus was surprised to find Knuts, Sickles, and even Galleons spilling out. The child had been quite insistent that he pay for the gifts he'd chosen and Severus hid a smile as he cupped Teddy's hand in his.

"Let me see," Severus said, using his index finger to sort through the coins. "I believe a Galleon, four Sickles, and three Knuts will cover the cost."

"Oh!" Teddy watched intently, looking delighted to see most of his money still there. "Are you sure you took enough, Un-cle Severus?"

Severus slid the coins he'd taken into the pocket of his waistcoat. "Yes, I am quite sure, Edward. Now, if you will take the rest of your savings back to your room, perhaps we could find something else to do together."

Teddy's eyes opened wide. "Could we make a potion, Un-cle Severus? Please?"

Surprised at Teddy's enthusiasm, Severus gave him a nod and watched as Teddy scurried back up the stairs to his room. Harry had always proudly talked about his godson's brightness and eagerness to learn, but Severus had not really paid attention, believing he, like so many parental figures, overexaggerated Teddy's abilities. That, combined with Severus avoiding interacting with the toddler, had signaled to Harry his lack of interest in the child and Harry made sure to keep the two separate whenever possible. 

Severus frowned at his own thoughts. He had planned to Apparate Harry away this evening, Christmas Eve, and propose to him in the moonlit shadow of the Eiffel Tower, in a grand romantic gesture. Now, he realized, in telling Harry he had plans for them tonight, he was forcing Harry away from his four-year-old godson and the traditional Yule and Christmas Eve activities. Harry had immediately agreed to go with Severus, however, and Severus had a sinking feeling Harry felt as if he'd been put on the spot at the time. If he were brutally honest with himself, Severus acknowledged he had placed Harry in the position of choosing him over Teddy to spent Christmas Eve with. Did Severus really need Harry to continually prove his love and was that the proper way to begin a marriage?

The epiphany took his breath away and he didn't even hear Teddy thundering down the stairs, a bright yellow apron in his hand with his hair a matching shade. While he had known intellectually that marrying Harry would mean he was also marrying into the family Harry had created for himself during his years in Hogwarts: the people who had stood with him in his fight against the Dark Lord. Severus had not thought it through literally. Having been a loner most of his life, Severus now had to accept that if he wanted Harry to be happy, Harry would need more than Severus in his life. Which meant a solo proposal and a quiet elopement were not what Harry would truly want, even if he would agree to it for Severus' sake. 

The last thing Severus wanted was for Harry to feel he was sacrificing an important part of his life in order to please Severus and grow resentful.

"Un-cle Severus?"

Severus blinked, his eyes finding Teddy's nervous face in front of him. "Excellent, Edward, you've brought your apron. Now, I believe I have enough arnica flowers for us to make up a batch of Bruise Paste." Severus stood up and was surprised when Teddy's hand slipped into his. "Merlin knows, your uncle Harry tends to use a fair amount of the paste as he _is_ a tad bit clumsy."

Teddy giggled softly at his words as Severus led the child into his lab.

* * *

Severus was amazed at Teddy's ability to absorb information like a sponge as well as the child's eagerness to do as instructed. While Teddy still had the annoying habit of bouncing in place between tasks, Severus found he was able to channel the excessive energy by keeping Teddy busy. He also found that Teddy loved to grind things in the mortar, something Severus planned to cultivate in the future. After all, there were many potions ingredients that needed to be ground into fine powders.

The only rough patch they had was after a lunch of hearty soup and toasted bread, Teddy became whiny and clingy. Severus tried to remember if Harry put the child down for a nap in the afternoon, however it was eminently apparent Teddy would not cooperate. Instead, Severus sent Teddy to retrieve one of his books and settled them down on the couch for what he knew Harry called "quiet time". In hindsight, Severus wasn't sure who fell asleep first, but both of them awoke an hour later, a soft blanket covering them. Neither moved, Severus quite content to hold Teddy's warm weight against his chest, watching the heavy snow fall through the window. 

"Un-cle Severus?" Teddy's fingers plucked at a loose thread on the throw. "What will happen to me if Granny doesn't get better?"

The question startled Severus and he contemplated it for a moment. "First, young man, your grandmother _will_ get better, Uncle Harry will see to that. And second, if anything unfortunate _did_ happen, you would live here with us."

Teddy's hair turned a mousy brown and his eyes were troubled. "Are you sure? What if you want other kids?""

Severus shifted Teddy around to face him. "Edward, you are Harry's godson and you will always be a member of his family." An idea suddenly occurred to Severus. "In fact," he said carefully, "I would like to ask Uncle Harry to marry me, which means I'd like to also become a permanent member of this family with you." Severus met Teddy's eyes. "Would that be all right with you, as I believe you are part of the whole 'Harry package'?"

Teddy tilted his head to the side, reminding Severus of Poe, his raven. "What would I call you?"

Severus considered for a moment. "I would not be opposed to Papa Severus."

Teddy's eyes were suddenly as dark as Severus' and twinkled in a way that would have made Albus proud. "Oh, yes! Papa Severus and Daddy Harry!"

Coughing to cover an amused snort, Severus inclined his head. "We'll see whether your godfather agrees to marry me first, shall we?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Teddy scooted off Severus' lap. "Okay, Papa Severus! Can we have a snack? I'm hungry."

After their snack, Kreacher took Teddy to bake some Christmas biscuits – they needed to have something to set out for Father Christmas, Teddy insisted – and Severus retired to the office. Between him and Kreacher, they kept Teddy busy enough that he hadn't asked about his grandmother since the after nap discussion they'd had. While Severus himself was growing immensely worried for the witch as the hours passed, he wasn't going to let Teddy see it. Adults were the ones to shoulder the burden of responsibility and concern for their families, not the children. It was something he'd watched Harry do from his first year in Hogwarts, something Albus had encouraged Harry to do despite his youth. It was one of the areas he and Albus had vehemently disagreed back then, despite Severus' outward treatment of Harry. 

"Master Severus?" Kreacher stood just inside the study door, leading a quietly sobbing Teddy by the hand.

Dismayed, Severus set down the report he was reading and gestured for Teddy to come to him. "Thank you, Kreacher." 

Teddy ran across the room and Severus helped him climb into his lap. Wrapping his arms around the child Severus rocked slightly side to side, in a manner he remembered his mother had done when he was small. Summoning a handkerchief, Severus wiped Teddy's face, before instructing him to blow his nose. Banishing the soiled cloth to the laundry room, Severus continued to rock Teddy gently.

"Papa Severus? Do you think Granny is going to be okay?"

"Yes," Severus answered firmly. "Harry is the very best healer in Britain."

He felt Teddy's head nod against his chest and relaxed with a quiet sigh. The last thing either of them needed was for Teddy to work himself up into a hysterical state. A meltdown, he thought Harry had called the condition.

"Would you like to brew another potion, Edward?" Severus asked, watching with fascination as Teddy's hair went from a distressed red to a black which matched his own.

"Yes, Papa Severus!"

Taking Teddy to kitchen instead of his lab, Severus began to assemble what they would need for hot cocoa from scratch.

**~*~**

Harry stepped from the fireplace in the sitting room, bone-weary and a crick in his neck after bending over to study various petri dishes in the last six hours or so. Thank Merlin they had been able to isolate the virus, a mutated form of the current Muggle Influenza B going around London, and already had the potions needed to ensure Andromeda would recover. While it was heartening to know Teddy's grandmother would be all right, Harry did wonder how the virus had managed to develop into a strain which affected magicals. Arching his back and rotating his head seemed to ease the ache in his neck, at least until he could persuade Severus to give him one of his excellent analgesic potions.

The house seemed unusually quiet for having Teddy in residence and Harry had a bad moment when he wondered how the day had gone, with Severus minding his energetic godson. A clatter of something from the kitchen caught Harry's attention and, shrugging out of his outer robes, Harry draped them over the back of the couch. He followed the noise on tiptoe as Teddy's high-pitched giggle reached him. Hoping against hope, Harry crept down the hallway as he heard the low timbre of Severus' voice.

Harry loved Severus with everything he was, finding in his former nasty professor the man he wanted and needed to be happy in life. He knew Severus had a hard time expressing his feelings, often masking them in biting sarcasm, but Harry had found Severus excelled at showing his love with his touches. The reverence in the way he made love to Harry had stolen Harry's breath the first time and ultimately, Harry's heart. Whether it was slow, arousing touches or hard and fast, got-to-have-you-now, Severus always seemed to know what Harry needed and provided it. Severus had even been tolerant of Harry's friends and seemed to actually enjoy their monthly dinners at the Burrow.

However, it had been a source of pain for Harry that Severus had shown no interest in interacting with Teddy. He'd hoped Severus would share his desire to include Teddy in the family he wanted to share with Severus. Harry loved Severus to distraction and would do just about everything to make Severus happy, but it was stressful as Harry felt he had to keep the two separate. In the year they had lived in the house, Harry had done his best to juggle the two, making sure Teddy wasn't around when Severus was home. Harry was mystified at how to get Severus to accept Teddy.

"This smells good for a potion!" 

Harry smiled at the awe in his godson's voice and peered around the doorframe, his jaw dropping at the sight in front of him. Teddy, clad in his bright yellow apron, sprinkling something into a small cauldron sitting on the hob as Severus slowly stirred. Face flushed from the heat, Teddy was laughing up at Severus, whose mouth was curved up at the corners, in what for him was a big smile. His breath caught as Harry saw the warmth in Severus' dark eyes, despite the disappointment at not being able to complete whatever surprise Severus had planned for this evening. 

He must have made a sound as Severus looked up and saw him, reaching to take the little cup away from Teddy as he pointed towards Harry. Teddy's eyes lit up and his hair turned a warm honey gold as Harry watched him catapult off the stool. Bracing for impact, Harry wrapped his arms around his godson as Teddy attempted to strangle his thigh.

"How's Granny?" Teddy's voice was anxious and his hair now deep blue.

Harry met Severus' eyes with a warm smile. "She's going to be fine, Teddy. We found what was making her sick and the right potions to make her well. She may even be home as soon as tomorrow."

"Yay!" Teddy yelled, bouncing up and down.

Harry smiled down at Teddy, looking back up in time to catch a relieved look pass over Severus' face. He tilted his head, not quite sure how to interpret Severus' reaction. He was surprised when Severus waved his wand over the cauldron and came over to join him and Teddy. Cupping Harry's cheek, Severus kissed him softly first and then harder, until Harry's body grew wonderfully warm. Until Teddy started to squirm.

"Eww!" Teddy voiced his opinion.

Severus slowly lifted his head. "Why don't you take Edward into the sitting room, Harry, and I'll bring in the hot cocoa "potion" we made."

Harry smiled, trying to get his heartrate back to normal. He picked Teddy up and carried him into the sitting room, settling them both on the couch. A flick of his wand had flames leaping in the fireplace and another brought the torches up. 

"So," Harry began, drawing Teddy into his lap. "How was your day with Mr. Snape?"

Teddy grinned and his hair became jet black. "We had a brilliant day! He showed me how to use cat'logs and we ordered everybody's presents from the cat'log house-elf. His name was Ebby. Then we made bruising paste, 'cause you're clumsy! And then Papa Severus let me grind stuff up in—"

Harry almost choked. "Teddy, I don't know whether Mr. Snape will like you calling him Papa Severus—"

"He does!" Teddy nodded his head emphatically. "And he's gonna per'pose tonight, but you gotta say yes, so that we can 'lope next week and Papa Severus can marry us! That way when you get more kids, I'll still be the top one!"

Harry was still trying to decipher the meaning of Teddy's comment, the child fairly vibrating with excitement on his lap, when Severus entered. Setting the tray he was carrying down on the low table, Severus sat beside him and pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it to show Harry two platinum rings with runes etched in around the edges. Harry's astonishment must have shown on his face as Severus arched an eyebrow, looking between Harry and Teddy. 

"Papa Severus! Papa Severus, Unca Harry says yes, you can marry us!" Teddy told Severus in a loud whisper.

Severus fixed Teddy with a quelling look and whispered back. "I haven't asked him yet, Edward."

"But he's gonna say yes," Teddy hissed. "I know he will!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the two of them and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "For both your information, I may just say no!"

Severus scowled. "You don't want to marry me?"

"Yes, we do!" Teddy answered brightly.

Harry ignored his godson. "Of course, I want to marry you, Severus! I love you!"

"Why didn't you just say that?"

Exasperated, Harry threw up his hands. "Because you haven’t asked me!"

Teddy snickered while Severus reached for Harry's hand, setting the box in the palm of his hand.

"Harry, I, uh—"

"We love you!" Teddy helped.

Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, we love you and want to spend the rest of our, er, my life with you—"

"And me!"

Harry's eyes bounced between Severus and Teddy, biting his lip in an effort not to laugh.

"Harry, will you consent to bond with me?" Severus said in a rush, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Yes, we will, Papa Severus," Teddy chirped, crawling from Harry's lap into Severus'.

"Impertinent brat," Severus muttered under his breath as he settled Teddy against him, both watching Harry examine the rings. 

Happiness welling up in him and Harry grinned broadly. "I'd be honoured, Severus." 

Leaning over, Harry kissed Severus over Teddy's head. 

"Tomorrow?" Teddy asked hopefully, patting both their cheeks.

Ultimately, they were able to calm Teddy down and decided a bonding ceremony on New Year's Eve with those they considered their family to witness their union. Later – much later (after checking on the ordered presents, putting out Father Christmas milk and special biscuits, TWO Christmas stories, and many kisses) Teddy was asleep and Harry was able to demonstrate to Severus exactly how pleased he was.

Clenching his muscles around Severus' cock, Harry rode him hard. His fingers teased Severus' nipples as he moved back and forth, Severus' hands hard on his hips. Harry shifted slightly so Severus' cock hit his prostate, sending jolts of arousal along his nerves. Feeling his balls draw up, Harry slammed back, taking Severus as deep as he could as his climax exploded through him. 

Severus immediately flipped them over, sliding his hands up Harry's thighs to push his legs against his chest and began to pound into him. Harry, still riding the waves of his pleasure, clamped down hard. Severus thrust hard once, twice, then buried himself deep as Harry felt himself flooded with Severus' release. Carefully stretching out his legs, Harry maneuvered Severus to the side, waving his hand to cast a cleaning spell.

Harry sighed as Severus gathered against his chest. Turning his head, Harry pressed a kiss to the warm skin. He was more than happy, Harry thought sleepily, he was content and felt complete here in Severus' arms.

"I love you," Harry whispered, eyes closing. 

"And I you, my Harry. Thank you for saying yes." 

Harry smiled. "I don’t think Teddy would have allowed me to say anything else."

"Too smart for his own good," Severus grumped softly. 

"Happy Christmas, my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3896474.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1825590.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1153997.html).


End file.
